


If You've a Ready Mind

by FannyT



Series: Ficlet Instruments 2019 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Ficletinstruments, Gen, Week 15 - Sports AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannyT/pseuds/FannyT
Summary: No one pays that much attention to the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw games.





	If You've a Ready Mind

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> That new player on the opposing team is _cute_.
> 
> Mods, please don’t include this ficlet in the favourite fills poll.

* * *

It’s Magnus’ first ever Quidditch match, and barely anyone is watching. 

Well, that’s par for the course. No one really pays attention to the Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw games—Gryffindor and Slytherin have been the only real contenders for the Cup for the past seven years, so not a lot of students are particularly invested in a showdown between the two underdogs. 

Still, though, Magnus can’t help but feel elated as he soars around the stadium, warming up the meagre crowd with his teammates, the lake glittering with sunshine in the distance and the air crisp in his throat. 

He can’t believe it took him this long.

* * *

“Who’s the new Ravenclaw chaser?” Alec asks, looking across the Quidditch stadium. 

“Thought _you_ were our inside man, Alec,” Aline says, grinning at him. “Doesn’t your sister supply you with information any more?”

“She’s dropped out of Quidditch this year to focus on her Advanced Transfiguration classes,” Alec says, then rolls his eyes. “Barely a year until her OWLs, you know...”

Aline laughs. “Ravenclaws. Don’t I know it—Helen’s cancelled four dates already this term. Anyway, I think the new guy might be Year Seven. Captain?”

“Magnus Bane. He’s in my Potions class,” Raphael says. 

They all wait. 

“He’s good at Potions,” Raphael offers eventually. 

“You’re really bad at the whole opposition research thing,” Aline says.

* * *

The Hufflepuff team are lining up on the opposite side of the stadium, and Magnus can’t help but look over towards the Keeper. It’s Lightwood’s fourth year on the team, and in that time, he’s only gotten more attractive. It’s a bit intimidating to be playing against him at last. 

Also, it feels really counter-intuitive to throw a Quaffle towards that face. 

“Ready, everyone?” Madam Hooch shouts. “Game starts in three… two…” 

They fan out into position, Madam Hooch tosses the Quaffle into the air, and they’re off.

* * *

“Good game,” Magnus Bane says, nudging his broom over towards Alec while Raphael and the Ravenclaw captain are shaking hands and congratulating each other on a game well played.

“You too,” Alec replies. “Didn’t see that spin coming. You really got one over on me.”

“Back at you,” Bane says, laughing. “I thought I knew every trick you had, but that tail block was new.”

Alec looks at him, intrigued. Bane is hovering steadily, his flying technique excellent. 

“How come you’ve never played for the team before?” he asks. “It isn’t common for your lot to start in your final year.”

Bane shrugs, smiling. “Felt like it was my last shot. I wanted to, for years, but things just kept getting in the way.” 

“Well, you’re good. I’m glad you’re on the team now.” Alec clears his throat. “And if you ever want to grab a Butterbeer and trade tips on meeting the other teams, just let me know. My brother’s in Gryffindor. I can give you the scoop.”

Magnus laughs again. 

“I may just take you up on that,” he says, and Alec grins back at him.


End file.
